I have returned
by Black Kaitou
Summary: Feliciano sets on a hill top reminiscing about his time with Holy Rome, and the pain of holding on to this love is threatened by Feliciano's feelings for Ludwig. Human names used.
1. Chapter 1: Discovery

I return to you

This was inspired by a video on YouTube called Holy Roman Empire – I Will Always Return by XaloneXinXdarknez. Here's the links if this doesn't work try my profile, and if that doesn't work try finding it mainly on YouTube.

* * *

Feliciano sat under a tree on a lone hill top of Northern Italy, his home country and place he represents with all his being. Though the years have passed he can still see what happened hundreds of years ago. On this very hill where he taught his first love how to paint, and picnics the two would enjoy in each other's company. Across the border was the creek that the two would swim in laughing and growing closer, closing his eyes from the tears Feliciano stopped the memories.

Instead he leaned back against the tree, a tree that he planted days after his love left him behind. The tree was a strawberry tree also known as an Arbutus, was large its trunk wide and its height reaching at least 12 meters. The tree being a symbol of Feliciano's faithfulness and hope that Heinrich will return to him despite being told he was dead. For in his heart he was not dead, only missing and he knew they will be reunited one day.

Pulling a leg up Feliciano opened his eyes looking down at the small valleys and meadows that surrounded him. The land was part of his private property a place he would not permit others to enter even his own people. This was his sanctuary and his alone; the area was a couple of miles wide and was far from any civilization apart from his small house that is only in use when he visits. The boundaries of the property not fenced but the will of a nation is strong and if concentrated right a nation can prohibit people from entering their sacred land, where only they and fellow nations could enter.

Letting his mind wonder he remembered one time when he traveled alone to this place and Heinrich followed.

* * *

Feliciano followed a trail through the long grass giggling at the long blades tickling his skin and brushing against his dress. The wind pressed against him welcoming him home, animals also gathered around him; most being rabbits. Seeing the rabbits play Feliciano began running laughing as the rabbits ran beside him, playing a game of tag. Running up the hill Feliciano laughed tumbling to the ground a couple of the rabbits leaping on top of him nuzzling his face. A nicker causing him to sit up straight, below was a black pony with a figure wearing all black Feliciano instantly recognizing the figure.

"Heinrich!" Feliciano called happily down to the figure.

Heinrich looked up smiling at the Italian, nudging his pony up the hill he quickly made his way towards Feliciano. A few feet from him Heinrich quickly dismounted and went to Feliciano.

"Feliciana, I'm so glad to see you."

"I'm glad your back, did you have fun with your brothers?" Feliciano asked tilting his head to the side.

"No, Gilbert and Quirin argued again. But never mind that they always argue, how have you been?"

"Great, Roderich has been really nice to me lately. But he has been sad lately but I don't know why. Even Ms. Elizabeta has been acting weird."

Something flashed across Heinrich face something similar to sadness but it quickly disappeared. "How about we spend all day together and forget about all that?"

"Ok." Feliciano said happily forgetting about what was going on at home and spend the day with his best friend and crush.

The two played through the fields and eat the berries they found, they even rode Heinrich's pony for a little bit. By sunset the two were resting on the hill, enjoying each other's company as the day ended. Feliciano curled up next to Heinrich napping lightly, Heinrich sat next to him a hand placed lightly on Feliciano's head keeping watch as he fell asleep.

* * *

That was the last memory Feliciano had before things started to go downhill, and the last time the two ever went to the hill. Crying fully Feliciano curled up into a ball at the base of the tree, a nicker of a horse startling him out of his grief. Wiping the tears away Feliciano looked down the hill seeing a black horse. Standing up Feliciano stepped back only to feel the bark of the tree against his back, the smooth bark stopping him from running. On the horses back a rider guided the horse up the hill, Feliciano stayed still as the rider crested the hill.

Dismounting the rider turned to Feliciano; he wore black jeans and a long sleeve white shirt rolled up to the elbows. A brown vest was over the shirt, the shirt itself was older from before the world wars. Usually slicked back hair messed up from riding, and sky blue eyes gazed at Feliciano their colors darker than usual showing a youthfulness that is usually hidden by his mature personality.

"L… Ludwig what are you doing here."

"Looking for you." Ludwig said walking up to Feliciano who pressed more against the tree.

Ludwig brought a hand up and removed tears from Feliciano's eyes. The hand was gentle and Feliciano gasped slightly when he realized he was still crying, turning from the German Feliciano tried to calm his tears.

But seeing Ludwig there just made his heart ache even more, for no matter how he looks at it Ludwig reminds him of Heinrich. As Feliciano got to know him he could tell he was starting to get feelings for Ludwig that he had when he was around Heinrich. But Feliciano vowed never to forget Heinrich and the love he held for him, and not only would he betray him for liking Ludwig but he will also be replacing Heinrich for Ludwig is his younger brother. And that is something Feliciano will never do, but Feliciano's heart is betraying him with every passing day.

"Feliciano?"

Feliciano ignored Ludwig and continued fighting with himself trying to continue loving Heinrich and not Ludwig.

"Feliciano!" Ludwig raised his voice and grabbed Feliciano's forearms making him face him.

It was like a dam broke and tears started to fall from Feliciano's face, causing Ludwig to let go quickly worried that he hurt the Italian. Feliciano curled into himself; crying out his pain and confusion, for as he tries to grasp onto the memory of Heinrich memories of being with Ludwig replaced them.

"No… No no no. I can't forget I won't." Feliciano cried out falling to the ground.

Ludwig stood over Feliciano for a few seconds before hesitantly kneeling down next to the trembling Italian.

"I won't betray him, I won't."

" Feli… what's wrong."

"Just leave me alone." Feliciano sopped pushing Ludwig away. "I can't forget him; it's all your fault, just leave me alone!"

Ludwig cautiously moved closer to Feliciano careful not to spook him. Next to the sobbing Italian Ludwig wrapped his arms around him, feeling him stiffen in his grasp but soon relaxed into a trembling mess. Ludwig held Feliciano not knowing much else to do with someone who was crying.

"Why do you have to be so much like him?" Feliciano whispered after a few minutes of crying, his tears now more of a trickle then a flood.

"Who do I remind you of?"

"Heinrich. His name was Heinrich."

"I know that name."

"He was your brother, he… He was my closes friend."

"Brother?"

"At least I assume he was your brother, you both share the same siblings."

"I have never heard of him."

"Then how do you know the name?"

"It's my name."

"What!"

"My whole name is Ludwig Heinrich Beilschmidt."

"Then you were named after him?"

"I don't think so I only have six brothers."

"So did he. Tell me your brother's names."

"Brandon, Gilbert, Quirin, Barrett, Emmet, and Wolff."

Feliciano pulled away from Ludwig confused, "I don't understand how can you two have the same siblings but not be siblings with each other."

"I have no idea but I know a way we can find out."

Feliciano looked at Ludwig confused.

"East, he should know who Heinrich is." Ludwig stood up and offered his hand down to Feliciano. "Let's go find him."

Feliciano looked at the hand then nodded; taking the offered hand Ludwig pulled him up and guided him to the horse.

"Ludwig."

"mmh?"

"Why did you ride a horse out here?"

"Oh that. I was in the mood to go for a ride, so a borrowed one of Gil's horses. I also wanted to see you so I figured I would get two birds with one stone."

"Then how did you find me?"

"No idea just had a direction in mind and went with my gut."

Feliciano nodded and allowed Ludwig to help him mount, as soon as he was in position Ludwig mounted behind him. Reaching his arms around Feliciano Ludwig grabbed the reins and started the horse down the hill. Leaning against Ludwig's hard chest Feliciano enjoyed the movement of the horse and the warmth that was behind him.

* * *

**N/A Ok so that is it, I might continue it but properly not on my own. If any of you believe I should continue please send a message.**

**Explanation**

**Heinrich – Holy Roman Empire **

**Gilbert – Prussia**

**Quirin – Bavaria**

**Brandon – Brandenburg **

**Barrett – Saxony**

**Emmet – Hesse**

**Wolff – Holstein**

**Ludwig - Germany**

**Roderich – Austria**

**Elizabeta – Hungary**

**Feliciano – N. Italy**

**Arbutus – thee only do I love**

**Reason I spelled Feliciano's name as Feliciana is because Heinrich believes he was a girl so when Heinrich says his name he uses the female version. And I figure Feliciano doesn't really mind being called that and doesn't quit realize most of the people around him think he is a girl.**


	2. Chapter 2: Confession

**Chapter 2**

**Here's to all of those who wanted me to continue, hope y'all like it. I don't own any of the characters, nor the countries.**

Ludwig pulled up in his front drive, Feliciano beside him sitting quietly like he has been the entire trip. Opening the door Ludwig stepped out looking at Feliciano who remained still, closing the door Ludwig went to the trailer and opened it up, then backing the Trakehner mare out. Releasing her to a nearby paddock Ludwig went back to the truck to find Feliciano still in the passenger's seat his seat belt still strapped to him. Opening the door Ludwig leaned against the door waiting for Feliciano to look up, minutes passed and Ludwig sighed not quite sure as of what to do.

"Feli?" He asked hesitantly, Feliciano looked up slowly his eyes shaking and unsure. "You alright?"

"Y… yeah, I'm fine. I... I just don't think I'm ready for this. What if we are wrong or if we are right what do we do then and…"

Feliciano started crying and hyperventilating, his hands twisting into his seat belt making it dig into his skin. Ludwig placed a hand on Feliciano's trembling ones and gently tried to calm him.

"Everything will be fine; you're going to hurt yourself if you panic. Just calm down, deep breaths."

Ludwig took a deep breath demonstrating to Feliciano how to calm down. Feliciano shakily attempted to breathe deeply, after a few tries his breath started to calm down and minutes later his breathing was back to normal.

"Good, just like that Feli. Just continue breathing."

"I'm scared."

Ludwig frowned confused how to answer Feliciano's quite confession. Unlatching the belt Ludwig moved Feliciano to where he was facing him; the two were at eye level starring into each other's eyes. Feliciano's often hidden eyes now gazing into a sea of light and dark blue that held confusion but also determination. Seeing the familiar sight of both Ludwig's and Heinrich's determination Feliciano slid off the seat causing Ludwig to step back. Grabbing Ludwig's hand Feliciano smiled up at him.

"No matter what happens, promise me you will never leave me."

Ludwig smiled as well relieved Feliciano wasn't panicking anymore, moving his hand to where his fingers were laced with Feliciano's he tightened the hold.

"I vill never leave you Feliciano, you are and vill always be my greatest friend and the one closes to my heart." Ludwig said his words for once telling his emotions and how he truly feels about the Italian loud and clear, rather than whispered. Feliciano tightened his hand as well, and together they went to find Gilbert hand in hand.

Entering Gilbert's library the two searched for the Prussian, and finding him in the back of the library where he keeps books he has found and saved. Many of them are the ones he saved during the Natzi book burning. He was hunched over a book, a spool of tape beside him. He turned the pages carefully and once in awhile pulled a strip of tape from the spool and placed it gently onto the page. The two stayed back not wanting to interrupt the working Prussian, a few minutes passed and Gilbert spoke startling the two.

"Vell do you want something or not?" He said sounding slightly irritated turning to face them slightly.

Ludwig rubbed the back of his neck nervously realizing what type of mood his brother was in, Feliciano on the other hand wasn't really phased by the tone of voice.

"We want you to tell us something."

Gilbert looked at Feliciano who stared determinedly in the Prussian's red-blue eyes, Gilbert noticed the seriousness surrounding Feliciano and turned fully to face them resting his elbows on his knees as he leaned forward.

"Alright you got my attention, vhat do you vant to know?"

"Is Ludwig Heinrich?"

Gilbert seemed stunned at the question one elbow slipping off his leg.

"Vhy ask a question like that?"

"Is it true?" Ludwig asked.

Gilbert sighed running a hand through his hair as he bowed his head.

"Should have known it wouldn't have gone as planned."

"What?" Both Feliciano and Ludwig asked confused.

Gilbert stood up and gestured to them to follow, leading them to the front of the library were he kept his dairies. Stopping at another desk Gilbert pulled a key ring from out of his pocket and slipped one of the keys into a hidden lock. A panel dropped out from the top of the desk, reaching into the panel Gilbert with drawled a stack of letters that were yellowed and stained. Slipping them into his casual jacket he continued down the line of shelves and stopped in front of a case. Reaching up he pulled out one of the unmarked books and flipped it opened to a page, still holding the book Gilbert looked up at the two.

"I was waiting till later to show you but I guess I have no choice to tell you now."

"Later why later? Why not tell me while I was growing up whether or not I had another brother or that I may have been somebody else?" Ludwig asked still unsure.

"We didn't want the knowledge of Heinrich to hurt you; we wanted to wait till you were fully mature to tell you of our secret."

"I have been an adult for many years now, how much more mature do I need to get?"

"Yes you have been an adult for some time now, but you are not fully independent."

Ludwig looked at Feliciano confused then back at his brother who smiled at him sadly.

"Vhat do you mean?"

"I mean you won't be fully independent as long as I am here."

"Vhat?!"

"It is as I say, you would not have found out who Heinrich or who you are until my death."

"Vhat do you mean your death?"

Gilbert smile tightened his grip on the book shaking slightly. "Ever since we found you, we promised you would get a chance to live and to become strong. We all agreed to unite together and to give you our strength. We all agreed to let you the once Holy Roman Empire become what is now Germany the one who united the German people."

Ludwig stepped back shaking his head, Feliciano wrings his hands together both having difficulty comprehending what Gilbert said.

"I'm sorry Ludwig I really am, but we did this to protect you." Gilbert set the book on the shelf and pulled out the package of letters and set them on the book before stepping away. "You will find the answers you are looking for in the book and letters, my duty is almost finished. But remember Ludwig I have always loved you, you have made me a better person and I am proud to have a brother like you."

Gilbert walked away leaving Ludwig and Feliciano alone, to discover how Heinrich became Ludwig.

* * *

**Hope you guys liked this, this did not turn out the way I expected and this story kind of took elements from one of my plot lines I have been forming for sometime now. Any way please tell me your thoughts and this will properly be the last chapter but I don't know.**

**Trakehner- Usually stands between 15.2 – 17 hands. Considered to be the lightest and most refined of all of the warmbloods. Has a rectangular build with long sloping shoulders, good hindquarters. They are athletic and trainable, with good endurance. Country of origin being Prussia and breeding started when the Teutonic Knights conquered Old Prussia in the 13th Century Prussian crusade. wiki/Trakehner**

**Also I have a feeling I made them OOC, but I'm not quite sure? If so sorry!**

**Also does anyone else think that it is funny that the Hurricane that is heading for the US is named Arthur? And that it may be the first hurricane to make land fall on July Forth on the records that have been going since the 1850s. **

**Also sorry this would have been updated sooner (would have updated July 3rd) but I got really angry due to a minor family issue so I totally lost my drive to write.**


End file.
